Secrets (Rush of Blood)
Secrets are a game mechanic in Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. There are five secret mystery items that can be found in the game during a level. Upon finding one, a sequence will be shown depicting the protagonist and Dan T. in a hospital room. Collecting all five secrets will earn the player the ''Moment of Sanity'' Trophy. Locations Despite there being seven levels throughout the game, only five levels contain a secret each, being Haunted Lodge, Hotel Hell, Psycho Cellblock, Ghost Town, and Mines of Death. A secret is an item that can be found in the hospital room found at the end of each level (except Nightmare Descent), and in the sequences from the secrets. Haunted Lodge The secret in Haunted Lodge is a video camera on a tripod. After the descent into the basement, it can be discovered by not shooting the barriers to the straight path, thus taking the right route. The secret will be located with other equipment on the left side of the track. Looking at the camera will play a cutscene of Dan T. as a therapist briefly looking at the protagonist in the broken down hospital room. Hotel Hell In Hotel Hell, the secret is a hospital chair. It can be located by taking the left path after the sawblades in the basement of the hotel. This can be achieved by not shooting the barrier on the right route. Shortly after the blades, the hospital chair can be found immediately to the right of an open doorway. Looking at the hospital chair will fade to Dan T. looking at his notes in the hospital room, likely medical reports of the protagonist, before quickly cutting back to the level. Psycho Cellblock The secret mystery item in Psycho Cellblock is a wooden chair. This can be found shortly after the commencement of the level. Hitting the arrow switch sign will allow the mine cart to proceed on the left path into a shed like structure. The chair can be found on the ground on the right side of the track inside the shed. When finding the secret, Dan T. in the hospital room will be facing away from the protagonists, rummaging in his equipment. He then holds up an orange syringe capsule in the light, tapping on it, before setting it down. Dan T. turns around to look at the player before fading to the rest of the level. Ghost Town A wheelchair is the secret in Ghost Town. After the giant spider murders enemies at the fire tower, a switch sign can alter the direction of the cart in the upcoming aversion. Shoot the sign to switch the arrow to left inside the cave. The wheelchair will be found by looking to the left, after the fourth wall of dripping green spider venom. Upon finding the wheelchair, the scene will change to a sequence of Dan T. slightly bending to examine the protagonist's eyes with a flashlight. Mines of Death In Mines of Death, a first-aid box with a green cross on its lid acts as the secret mystery item for the level. After the elevator ride and taking on a few waves of zombie enemies, there will be wooden doors to the right after the second beam. Shoot the doors and it will reveal the box. The cutscene when finding the box will reveal Dan T. as a therapist about to inject the protagonist's arm with a syringe he found in the box during the third sequence. Trivia *Nightmare Descent and Final Inferno are the only levels not to contain a secret. *The secret in Mines of Death is the only secret not to be located on an alternate route. *Similar sequences to the secrets occurs during Final Inferno showing Dan T. and decayed Hannah and Beth. However, they will always occur and therefore, are not secrets. Gallery HauntedLodgeSecret.jpg|Sequence in Haunted Lodge. HotelHellSecret.jpg|Sequence in Hotel Hell. PsychoCellblockSecret.jpg|Sequence in Psycho Cellblock. GhostTownSecret.jpg|Sequence in Ghost Town. MinesOfDeathSecret.jpg|Sequence in Mines of Death. Category:Rush of Blood Mechanics